


Good Boy

by Maks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks/pseuds/Maks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knows he can't have Percy, but maybe if Percy sees he's such a good boy things may change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which they're both human and 18-20 years old. Percy is still dating Annabeth and Nico still have his crush on Percy

Scene 1: (New year's night. Before midnight/Cold weather. almost snowing/An empty street with a row of cars parked on the left and a row o trees by their right) 

−we’d better find a good spot soon –says Nico rubbing his hands together, he is wearing black gloves but his hands are still cold so he puts them inside his pockets after rubbing them trying to give them warmth− it’s getting late, if we take too much time someone will notice 

−don’t worry –says Percy− we will work it out 

Nico walks alongside Percy and got close enough to rest his head on his left arm. They are walking alone on the street with nothing but a cold breeze following them alongside with streetlights shining in the cold air

−and besides –he says− if we walked this much and ended up doing nothing I will feel like we both wasted our time

It is then when they spot a supermarket across the street

−look –Percy points out with a smile

“I can work with that, I guess” Nico says to himself, they were looking for someplace to be together and that supermarket could easily do the trick, and besides they can even come up with an excuse of why both of them left their parties. 

Nico was in the New Year’s party in his house when received a text from Percy saying that he wanted to meet him tonight, he left immediately and 10 minutes later he meets Percy in a parking lot near his house

Percy was in a party of some guy named Luke who studies with Annabeth, while him and Nico were walking together he said that the party was boring and that he felt like a fish out of water surrounded by all those architecture students, “I wish I was in your party I bet it’s way more fun there” Percy said to him, Annabeth often dragged Percy to places he didn’t want to go

They both entered the supermarket bathroom; it was big with 6 bathroom stalls and 1 huge stall for handicap. They both look themselves in the mirror for a few seconds, Nico push his fringe out of his eyes before pushing Percy by the collar into the handicap bathroom stall, he locks the door and they stare at each other for a few seconds before breaking into a savage kiss

Percy likes it rough, strong and intense. He force Nico against the bathroom wall and kiss him savagely. Nico feels Percy’s tongue inside his mouth and his hands holding his hips as he starts rubbing his crouch against Nico’s crouch. They are both hard now. Nico run his hands on Percy’s body, he touches the boy's arms to feel his muscles and then Percy’s abs, they feel delicious to touch, if Nico have any weaknesses those are Percy's six pack.

Nico continues to touch Percy’s body as the boy kisses him dominantly. His hands travel from the shoulders to the back and to that ass and then Nico stop at Percy’s crouch where he starts to caress his erection. That makes Percy way more enthusiastic and he starts to kiss Nico with more intensity than before and to moan softly under his breath, he break the kiss to start kissing Nico’s neck

−try not to leave any marks –Nico whispers on Percy’s ears

−I will not make any promisses –is the answer

Percy hold Nico’s thighs and raise him thrusting him against the bathroom wall, Nico cross his legs around Percy’s hips and his arms around Percy’s head and they return to their kiss

They continue intensely for a few minutes until a cracking sound of a door opening calls their attention; they break the kiss and open their eyes. They listen the stranger entering the bathroom and Percy says without making a sound

−what do we do?

Nico would not allow that to kill the mood. He return his feet to the ground and seat on the toilet crossing his legs, he pushes Percy closer and Nico now have his face in front of Percy’s crouch. He takes off Percy’s belt and lower his trousers to revel a blue swimming trunks with a giant erection

“So big” Nico says to himself touching the outline of Percy’s dick inside the trunks “I can’t wait to have this thing inside my mouth” he thinks biting his lips

And he didn’t wait. He pushes down the blue trunks and Percy’s dick jumps from inside and bounce in front of Nico’s face; he smiles and looks up at Percy’s face who is giving him a little smirk 

He kisses it and licks it and puts in his mouth, he feel his lips around that dick as Percy is thrusting it inside and out.

Unlike the kisses Percy don’t like blowjobs to be rough and intense but rather them to be slow and steady, but still likes them strong. It remembers Nico of the sea hitting a rocky shore, and it feels just like the head of Percy’s dick hitting the back of his throat

He continues to touch Percy’s abs while sucking his dick and looks up to see Percy’s face completely taken by lust, his eyes close and his mouth half open making soft moaning noises, one of his hands on the back of Nico’s head thrusting his head on the dick while caressing Nico’s hair. Percy could be taller, stronger, and even dominant while they are kissing, but when Nico wants to take control he can easily do it and by just using his mouth and his tongue in the right way, he looks up to see that face taken by lust and he knows that he’s the source of all that lust. Percy is his now, all his, and only his.

They are alone now in the bathroom, as it seems because Nico haven’t heard nothing for the last 10 minutes, since they are alone Nico wants to play with Percy for real now

He get it out of his mouth and start liking it around the head, his tongue now all wet with cum and he slaps Percy’s dick twice on his cheek and then put it aside his face just to show Percy how fucking big his dick really is

−you like that don’t you –Percy says and starts to push Nico’s hair harder and to bite his lips, he hold Nico’s jaw and say− open wide

And Nico open his mouth and Percy hold Nico’s head with both his hands and thrust his dick inside Nico’s mouth slowly and strongly. He deep throat it and start gagging, he feels all of Percy’s dick inside his mouth and no words are big enough or deep enough to describe how much he loves this. A few tears take his eyes and Nico starts fingering Percy while still sucking his dick, the steadiness of the thrusting becomes faster

-ah -Percy let go a high moan of pleasure- I love the way you suck my dick 

“Fuck my mouth” he would say to Percy if he could

Nico looks at Percy’s face again his moans getting a little higher and more filled with pleasure.

A few seconds go by and Percy with both his hands on Nico’s head thrust his dick fully inside his mouth, he let out a final moan of pleasure and blow his load all over Nico’s mouth

Percy starts to push Nico's hair and to thrust harder, he let out more moans of pleasure and say

-I'm gonna cum

And he did. Nico close his eyes and feel all that cum inside his mouth, “so many”. It was warm, salty and jelly, and there was plenty. He have to swallow it two times and wish there were more for him to swallow.

Percy remove his dick from Nico’s mouth slowly and hold his hand as Nico looks up to the boy, he is breathing heavily and have an expression somewhere between happiness and satisfaction.

When Percy touches his dick a little amount of jizz jumps from it and lands on Nico’s face. It lands between his left eye and the base of his nose and starts to drip down his face. Percy use his finger to wipe it off but then Nico leans forward and licks it off Percy’s finger

−good boy –he says


	2. A great ideia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a time and a place for everything and Nico comes up with a great ideia to give Percy what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic does not contain a sex scene (although the next ones will have lots) so seat back and enjoy!  
> This is slowly turning into a college AU, Nico is doing med school and Hazel is majoring in arts and they both share a house somewhere in the city. In this chapter they spend some time with Percy and Annabeth their friends from high school that they haven't seen in a while

Scene 2: (1 month after the happenings of the previous chapter/Daytime. Afternoon. Cloudy and cold/on a Starbucks. Nico and Hazel sitting on a table in front of a big Victorian window with a view of the street/Percy and Annabeth arrive together) 

−look! They are here

Hazel says and waves at them, Annabeth waves back and Percy contents only to smile at Nico who is holding himself not to smile back. They enter the Starbucks and after greeting each other Percy and Annabeth seat on the same table as Nico and Hazel  


Nico orders a mocha Frappuccino and Hazel likes caramel so that’s what she’s having; Percy likes vanilla and Annabeth an iced tea  
−Nico you ordered a Venti? –Hazel asks− you can’t drink that much  
−I can try  
−wow –Percy says− thirsty boy  
−Percy you ordered the same size –Annabeth points out looking at him  
−I thought you ordered a Grande –Nico says looking at Percy  
−no, I ordered a large  
−isn’t that the smallest one? –Hazel asks confused  
−no, the tall is the smallest one; a large would be a Venti –Annabeth answer  
−I think the short is the smallest one –Nico is sure  
−but… I ordered a large –Percy says confused  
−they don’t have a ‘large’ in their menu –Nico points to a board above the counter with the sizes− they’ll probably give you a Grande  
−but isn’t that the medium size? –Percy asks  
−yes but… no, a Grande is large size and Venti is bigger than large  
−What’s wrong with this place –Percy asks slightly offended  
−Percy whatever –Nico says− if it’s too small for you drink from mine I don’t care  
That made him calm down  
−why’d they came up with this names anyway  
−no one knows 

Annabeth asks Hazel about her art major and she lightens up, Hazel loves to talk about it so Nico keeps the subject for a while  
−and she’s very good –he says− she painted something in my bedroom wall that looks amazing –he says  
−really? What is it? –Percy asks  
−you will see when you get there –Nico looks at Annabeth− both of you, I mean  
−and there’s more –hazel says after drinking her caramel Frappuccino− next week I’m going to Quebec  
−really? –Annabeth says joyfully  
−my teacher have a friend who’s making an exhibition there, he talked to him and my whole class was invited  
−that’s great!  
−how long you’ll be there? –Percy asks  
−3 maybe 4 days –she answers− frank is coming with me too, his French is better than mine and he visited Quebec before so he can show me around  
−so Nico will be alone for almost a week  
−yeah I guess so –Hazel says looking at Percy suspicious  
−I’m not a child Percy don’t worry I will live  
−that’s why we need to find you a boyfriend –Annabeth says to Nico  
−yeah –Percy agrees− we need  
−maybe I can present you some guys from my university –Annabeth says− what’s your type?  
−I don’t know… maybe tall, slim, messy hair  
−so, like me –Percy says and they laugh  
−no of course not! –Nico looks at him and try to sound convincing− you’re not even close to my type of guy  
He was laying for sure but Percy seemed not to realize that, “oh my god he thinks it’s for real” he says to himself "oh my god he even looks offended"

He changes the subject, they talk about his med school for a while and then Nico stand up  
−I’ll go to the bathroom  


The bathroom was in the back of the store, he had to enter a hallway go further back and turn left to the men’s bathroom. After using it he washes his hands, he looks in the mirror, he see Percy entering the bathroom and closing the door behind. Nico turn to face Percy but before he was able to say anything Percy grab his hand, pull him close, and kiss him. That kiss he couldn’t resist, he place his arms around Percy’s neck to hug him and give up any resistance. They kiss for a few minutes, Nico taste Percy’s lips, he feel the boy’s skin under his fingertips and his hair running through his finger  
−not your type? –Percy asks  
−Not. Even. Close. –Nico says each word in between kisses  
Percy continues on kissing and then place his hand on Nico’s ass and grabs it  
−what are you doing –Nico asks and break the kiss  
−I want you  
Nico rest his head on Percy’s chest  
−not here –he says  
−but I want you −Percy insists and start to grab Nico’s ass with both hands now  
−I know –Nico place his arms around Percy’s waist and hugs him while resting his head on the boys chest− but not here, not now  
Percy gives up and start to hug Nico too  
−thank you

They look at each other; their faces really close the tip of their noses almost touching  
−when?  
−you’ve heard Hazel is going away for at least 3 days, you could stop by my house and then we could do anything we want  
Percy smiles  
−sounds great to me


	3. Not your type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico have the house all to himself so he decides to invite Percy Jackson for a private little party

Scene 3: (A week later/Afternoon. Heavy rain/Nico’s house. Living room/Nico is sitting on the sofa reading a book wearing only a black t-shirt and a gray boxer underwear with a jockstrap under it) 

The bell rings but even before opening the door Nico knew who it was, “well he’s late” he says to himself closing his book and leaving it aside “but at least he arrived”. He walk to the door looking at the windows, it is raining really hard outside and it almost look like a storm, he couldn’t blame Percy for arriving late

He opens the door to find Percy standing in his front porch  
−you are soaking wet –Nico says pushing him inside and closing the door− what happened?  
−my car broke so I had to walk  
−you walked in this rain? just for... −Nico don't finish his sentence and look at Percy− gee and i'm the thirsty boy right?  
Percy laughs and looks at Nico head to feet  
−why are you without pants? −he asks  
−because I’m home alone –Nico says as if it was obvious  
−well you’re not alone anymore  
−why, do you mind?  
Percy gives him a look  
−absolutely not  
Nico cross his arms and ask  
−well... how was your swim to get here?  
−swim? oh is not raining that much it’s just, I don’t know, drizzling  
A bright white light flash outside followed by a strident thunder noise and all the energy in the house dies  
−drizzling  
−the universe just loves to prove me wrong, doesn’t it?  
He goes to his bathroom and grab a towel to give it to Percy  
−here –he says throwing the towel on Percy’s face  
−thank you! –Percy says and take off his wet shirt, wet Percy almost look like a puppy after shower

He watches as Percy pass the towel on his shirtless torso. There's nothing that Nico loves more than to watch a cute shirtless boy wet. Percy have a swimmer’s body because he’s been doing swimming classes since he was 12; he have a wide chest and large shoulders, well-built arms and back, "almost look like a greek god" Nico says to himself devouring the boy's body with his eyes

When he finishes Percy throw the wet towel on the sofa  
−hey, don’t do that –Nico leans forward and bent to catch the towel but before catching it Percy hold Nico’s hips and bring him close and starts to hug him from behind, he kiss Nico's neck and start to grind his crouch on the boy’s ass  
-I miss you -Percy whispers on Nico's ear- I haven't seen you since that day on starbucks He feels Percy’s erection rubbing against his ass. His underwear have such a thin fabric, hewants Percy to tear that up and to fuck his ass right now  


He turns to give Percy a kiss and hug the boy −i miss you too -he anwsers- i spent the whole week thinking of you, we have the whole day and the wole house just for us you know -oh really -Percy smiles and says- and what do you want to do -I have an ideia -Nico anwsers and start to caress Percy's crotch 

Percy take off his pants revealing a stripped boxer brief, Nico turn back and Percy hug him from behind, now only thin layers of fabric between them. Percy starts to thrust slowly and Nico starts to grind his ass on the length. But they couldn’t do it in the living room so Nico starts to walk guiding Percy upstairs

−where are we going?  
−I’m going to show you my room  
Percy followed Nico in the house hugging him from behind kissing and biting his neck. Some of the kisses and the bites tickle and made Nico laugh  
−stop! –Nico says in between laughter but it didn’t sound very convincing, it didn’t convinced Percy who answered with more kisses and more biting

−here –he says entering his room  


He guides Percy to his bed and sit him down and start to kiss him, quietly, passionately. He run his fingers of Percy’s hair, they are still wet and smell strongly like rain, Nico bites Percy’s lip and Percy grab his ass and the kiss gets more intense  


Nico sit on Percy’s lap, place his arms around the boy’s head and start to kiss him dominantly, he feel Percy’s erection poking his ass as well as Percy’s tongue inside his mouth. The kiss gets more and more intense, chills start to run up and down his spine and his heart start to oscillate beating faster and slower. Both their bodies are touching trading warmth, Percy break the kiss and start to bite Nico’s neck, he was not going to tell him to be careful or not to live any marks, now it doesn’t matter because thet were alone, he could do whatever the fuck he wants, there was no need to be careful

Nico starts to moan in pleasure as Percy bites and kiss his neck, he feel his own erection now getting harder and harder with every thrust of Percy’s dick on his ass. He figure it out a way to strip his underwear revealing a jockstrap, Percy smiles and Nico hug him bringing the boy’s head to his chest, Percy slaps Nico’s ass and grab it with taste. Percy takes lube from inside a drawer where Nico told him it were, he passes it on Nico’s ass and starts fingering him

He feels Percy’s fingers around and then inside him and that gives him pleasure, then Percy starts to jack him off too, slowly, and he close his eyes and starts to breathe heavily on the boy’s ear. He concentrated on Percy's fingers going in and out his hole, it almost feel like the tides of the ocean on a beach, slow, relaxing and pleasing, and then he focused on Percy's hand going up and down on his dick

−still not your type?  
“you little shit” he thinks, if he wasn’t too overwhelmed with pleasure he would have told Percy to shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is not the end of this scene, The next chapter will begin in the exact way this chapter ended, in the same time/space in the same positions and with the same characters (just wait a little to see what happens next!)


	4. Wanna be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna be your setting lotion, Hold your hair in deep devotion, At least as deep as the Pacific ocean, now i wanna be yours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A WHILE but here it is.

They figure it out a way of removing Percy’s underwear. Nico felt Percy grinding his dick eagerly on his ass longing to get inside him, he nervously arched his back leaning closer to Percy’s body

−tell me what you want –Percy said

−I want you to fuck me until I cannot walk

Nico bite his lips as Percy started to put his dick inside him, he felt the head coming first passing through his hole and slowly entering his body. The pleasure and the anxiety took hold of his heart while he hold on to Percy’s body and patiently waited for the boy to enter his

−you’re so fucking tight –he felt the chills running up his spine as Percy whispered on his ear− I love your tight ass –Percy slapped Nico’s ass− I will love fucking this tight ass

He could feel it going deep only to retreat and enter him again reaching deeper and deeper. Percy laid on the bed and Nico still on his lap started to twerk his ass slowly. He started to moan under his breath, as Percy started to go faster Nico would moan louder and louder. Percy grabbed Nico into a strong embrace and fucked him steadly as Nico used his hands to widen his cheeks to make it easier for Percy to enter his hole. Percy pushed him to the bed and was on top of Nico, he started to hold Nico's legs while entering the boy and Nico could feel his pale sking turning red with pleasure

Percy had a special rhythm while fucking Nico, slow as if he wanted to enjoy every single second of it and with a kind of steady beat that didn't need to be strong to provide excitment, combining that to the beating of Nicos heart synchronised with Percy's, and the sound of the heavy breathing in the air made a sweet, sweet symphony that Nico wanted to enjoy as long as it could last

He ran his hands through the boys body and started to moan so loud it almost seamed like screaming, Percy put his fingers inside Nico's mouth and shut him up, then he laid Nico saideways and started to fuck him in that position while kissing the boy passionately. The steadiness of the thrusting became faster and more intense

-You wanna cum -Nico asked

-No -Percy Anwsered- i want to fuck you for a long long time

And he did, for a few hours, they changing positions a lot until Percy couldn't hold on anymore and he finally came, shoting all of his load inside Nico's hole. He felt it filling his inside and Percy started to jack Nico off ultil he came as well. The outcome was a mess, his bed was full of stains and he could feel Percy's cum driping from his ass as Percy was slowling removing his cock from inside him

They didn't said nothing, just laid there in silence and Nico just wanted to hug Percy and that's what they did for a long time. The lights still hadn't returned so Nico got up and lightned some candles and returned to bed for Percy's arms, after some minutes he feel asslep. When he woke up it was almost half past 6, the rain was not as strong and the lights had returned but Percy had turn them off, he said he liked the mood with candlelights, the dim light of the sun in the last hours of the evening was filling the room with pastel shades of red and orange and the candlelight mixed with those shades created something almost solemn, he never loved his room more than that exact moment.

-I tought you were going to sleep until night -Percy said  
-really? why didn't you woke me up?  
-nah -Percy anwsered- you looked so cute sleeping i didn't wanted to interrupt  
Percy place his arm around Nico's sholder  
-so... is that the painting you mentioned that day -Percy said pointing to the wall behind the bed  
-yes it is -Nico said- did you take a look?  
-not too much, it's kind of dark here  
-oh ok, just a second -and Nico reaches to a plug in the side of the bed and puts it into a socket. Then a lot of fairy lights around the bed and the wall lighten up  
-wow -Percy said amazed- it's beautiful

It was a painting of Starry Night by Van Gogh that Hazel had painted on Nico's room, although it wasn't a perfect replica it looked pretty good. Nico begged for her to paint it on his room, Van Gogh is his favourite paintor and Starry Night his favourite painting, and when Hazel said she wanted to practice her skills everything fell into place. He loves when the universe flows acording to his plans, it happens once in a while and today was one of these moments

-so... -Nico asked shy- what you want to do now  
-I don't know -Percy anwsered- i'm good here -and he kissed Nico's forehead  
-we could go to the sofabed in the living room and watch something on netflix, what do you think  
-it sounds like a good ideia

Percy wore only his underwear while Nico one oversized shirt and his jockstrap, they went to the living room and Percy carried some pillows while Nico was carrying one white blanket. They sat on the sofabed almost in the same position they were in bed and Nico choose The Breakfast Club for them to see on Netflix

-it's still raining a lot outside -Nico said- and i think it's going to rain the whole night... do you want to sleep here?

-yes of course!

And they sat there and saw the movie but Nico noticed Percy using his phone to text someone, he knew who he was talking with but didn't allowed that to destroy how he was feeling so he just ignored and pretended he didn't saw a thing. That night Percy was going to be his, only his and nothing could change that, he burried the feeling that was trying to emerge and leaned onto Percy and hugged him while they both watched the Breakfast Club, And Percy hugged him back,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My tenses are a mees i'm sorry  
> *i can smell angst in the distance, can you?  
> *pls leave comments!  
> *This inspired this chapter GREATLY: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cy3das1WUMY


	5. I put a spell on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is wake at night and find a way of making the most of his time

Scene: 4 (Late night. Past 3AM/Cold weather. Rain is pouring outside with the wind loudly blowing the trees/Nico's House. Living Room/Percy is asleep on the sofabed and Nico is beside him awake and bored trying to watch something on Netflix)

"I really shouldn't have slept this evening" was the only thought inside his head as he was blankly watching the TV. He was bored, the movie he was watching wasn’t so interesting but also there was nothing else to watch, he had reached the point of the night where there's nothing else to do, nothing else to watch, nothing else to play, but yet he refuses to go to sleep because he's not tired. Everything seemed vague and he had experienced that before, being a fan of 'late night adventures' as he likes to call the act of staying awake until 4AM on your computer doing random stuff you could probably do another time, he really was used to the feeling

Nico loves the night, not that he have something against daytime he really just prefers the night to do the things he like. He doesn't really know why or try to understand, but maybe is something about the quiet or the atmosphere of silence that allows him to create some kind of order within himself and his thoughts. This was something he liked so much and for so long that evolved into a bad habit that made his life difficult. He only managed to control that recently, his trick was to do things all day and save his tiredness to sleep all night, but then came Percy and fucked his brains out and he slept like a baby, and all that work he had done was for nothing and his sleeping pattern was massed up again "thank you very much you asshole" he thought looking at Percy

He liked Percy, he more than liked him, he wanted to hug him and kiss him and hear his voice, but also sometimes he would feel the urge the punch Percy in the fucking face because of all the teasing Percy does to him in the most inappropriate times and places

He remembered one time where they were on a swimming pool, Percy was hard and Nico could see the outline of his erection on his shorts, when Percy noticed Nico staring he sat in one of those chairs on the side of the pool and in front of where Nico was sitting and started to stroke his erection subtly so no one could notice but him. Nico tried to resist but they ended up doing it on a bathroom stall again. Sometimes Nico can’t control himself when Percy starts to tease him, it almost seems like Percy has some kind of spell on him, some kind of witchcraft that makes Nico give himself over to his pleasure

It is something he realized but never gave too much thought on it, whenever he thinks about it he becomes torn, he could either try to control this or let be controlled by this. Sex complicate things. if he keep on giving himself to Percy he will never be taken seriously by the boy, he’s just a booty call, someone to go when he’s not satisfied with Annabeth (and that happens quite often); and don’t get it wrong, he loves the sex, it’s what he loves the most

However, he doesn’t want to be the one on the side forever; he knows that if he wants to be taken seriously he needs to stop this, what he doesn’t know is how this is going to work out. If he “breaks up” with Percy to try a real relationship, he’s not sure how the boy will react to it, he’s not sure if the feelings are strong enough and this makes him sad

He felt like a general plotting his next move in his own personal battle, he looked to Percy sleeping beside him and felt conflicted. How can someone hold so much over him? How can someone have this power to make him so happy or so sad? Why are the ones we love the ones capable of hurting us the most? He found that distressing and uncomfortably common

He watched Percy sleeping on his side and he was so cute; the boy didn’t seem like everything he was making on his mind. Sometimes he thinks too much on things and forget that people are not the images we create in our heads, but human beings that are not as cold, as evil or as rational that we make them be. Maybe Percy is as torn as him, maybe he is just as confused, or in love, or not. Whatever it is, he’s going to find out in the end eventually.

He kissed Percy on the cheek and hugged the boy, the night was cold but Percy’s body was so warm he wanted to embrace him even more, he imagined a diver entering the water as he buried his face on the boy’s neck, he had a unique scent that Nico couldn’t get tired of. He started to kiss the boy’s neck passionately and then moved to the chest, that broad well-built chest, and then he moved to the abs, he started to kiss and to lick the six-pack lusting over Percy’s body as he was asleep. If there’s something Nico loves is a good six-pack and Percy’s was the best he have ever seen, he loved to touch it, to lick it, to feel it be pressed against his body

He looked at Percy’s underwear and could see the boy was getting aroused from all the kissing and the licking; Nico looked down to his jockstrap and could see he was aroused as well

He sat on top of Percy and the boy seemed to be fighting not to wake up, he leaned on his torso and whispered on his ear  
-Are you awake? –and the answer was a moan more of sleep than of pleasure  
Nico started to kiss Percy’s ear and his own length got harder and harder with each kiss, he started to breathe heavily and to caress subtly his own erection  
-Percy –he whispered and Percy opened his eyes for a second- may I… -he asked  
Percy raised his hand to touch Nico’s face and passed his fingertips on Nico’s lips  
-Yes –he muttered before lowering his hand and closing his eyes

Nico starts to stoke his erection slowly going up and down as he body moved back and forth on top of Percy’s lap, he started to breath heavily on the boy’s ear, and chills took control of his skin as he was jerking off. He started to go slightly faster in a steady motion; he wasn’t imagining anything because Percy’s body was enough to get him hard 

Ha was touching the boy’s chest and abs while touching himself, he ran his fingertips on Percy’s face and body and started to jerk off faster and to moan timidly. He kept going until he couldn’t hold on anymore so he came, he shot his load on his hand, it was slippery and there was plenty, some feel on Percy’s abs so he lowered his head and licked it off

He cleaned his hand on his shirt and kissed Percy on the lips then returned to Percy’s side where he was, he lean his head to the boy’s shoulder as if it was a pillow and closed his eyes. It was peaceful, with Percy on his side he was going to have a goodnight sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I hope you guys liked it! please leave a comment =)  
> *This is a playlist a made on 8Tracks based on this chapter:  
> https://8tracks.com/milles-kainne/thus-conscience-does-make-cowards-of-us-all

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: Lines after − are outer dialogue and lines between " " are Nico's inner thoughts or inner monologue


End file.
